Bouncing Back to You
Airdate July 24th, 1981 Season 4, cycle 1, episode 8 Wraparound In yet another attempt to finally have a successful program, Bill Needle is beginning a new show titled “Wrong Side of the Bed.” As usual, he prefaces it by making clear that he is going to do things his way, meaning no fake early-morning cheeriness and that he will get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. He introduces his guest of the morning, Lola Heatherton, but she does not come onstage right away. After a few delayed seconds, he sees her being escorted in by crew, looking more than a little intoxicated, but despite this, he tries to maintain decency and go about interviewing her. He attempts to make conversation and asks her a few questions, but it is obvious that she is far too inebriated to talk and responds flippantly. She then produces a handful of pills, and Bill reacts to this immediately with outrage, yelling at her that this is a family friendly channel and he will not allow such things on his show. In response, Lola walks off, leaving him incredibly angry that he has just had his chances for success ruined once again. Shortly, Lola is exercising in her dressing room when Guy enters, bringing bad news- he is cancelling her special that night. Naturally, she reacts to this poorly and begs him to consider otherwise, but he says no despite her attempts at coaxing him, and she accuses him in response of “cancelling the special the same way that he cancelled their love”. Guy explains, in his defense, that their relationship simply would never have worked- it was doing poorly in the overnights. Lola heaves herself onto the couch and starts crying. Later in the day, Johnny meets up with Earl, who is running late and does not yet have a lead story to report on. Johnny bums some money off of him and mentions the recent drama with Lola over Guy cancelling her program while Earl listens and attempts to relocate his typewriter to another desk. When Johnny steps out momentarily, he is greeted by Cole Elliot Durning, who is going door to door selling chocolate bars, and while he casually pickpockets Cole, he dryly remarks to him that Lola has probably killed herself by now when the subject is brought up. Cole takes this at face value and immediately goes to tell Earl, who decides to make that his main report. On the news, Earl covers the breaking story of Lola’s sudden death without confirming it as true, declaring that she has been found dead- by her own hand- over the cancellation of her special. After giving a brief introspective of her life and career, Floyd interjects to alert him that Lola is, in fact, still alive, and Earl has just reported false information. Guy is bombarded by phone calls because of this from viewers asking if Lola’s special will be aired after all, and he is forced to broadcast it. When they go live, Lola is given an extravagant intro by The Juul Haalmeyer Dancers before she comes onstage, once again absolutely intoxicated. She announces that she is going to sing a song for Guy and performs a dramatic ballad in which she calls out a handful of her ex-lovers, including not only him but also Bobby, Johnny, Count Floyd, and even The McKenzie Brothers, until she is finally hauled off. In his office, Guy is thoroughly regretting airing the special against his better judgement when Gil walks in to offer him some unwanted fish, also mentioning that The Tubes are still in the studio. Guy decides to get them onscreen to fill in for Lola and they perform “Talk To Ya Later”. Lola awakens in her dressing room to find a group of tech guys who had come to fix the “tubes” in her monitor. As it turns out, the series of previous events had all been a dream, and accompanying her in her room as well are Johnny, Bill, Cole, Guy, and Earl- as well as a random cocker spaniel. She tells them that they had all been in her dream and has a brief, moving speech about how there truly is no place like SCTV. Additional Notes * The cocker spaniel was played by the real life dog of Juul Haalmeyer, Sophie. Category:Wraparound Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Lola Heatherton Category:Earl Camembert Category:Bill Needle Category:Johnny LaRue Category:Guy Caballero